Pumpi girl♥
pumpi girl♥ is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is Level 15 (Professional Movie Star) and VIP (Judge and Celeb). About Her real name is Katie, as she has stated before. She likes to be called by her real name instead of "pumpi" or "pumpi girl". She originally came in 2011, but nobody knew her first account. She made pumpi girl♥ in April of 2012, making her a 2nd generation forumer. She has made it clear that she hates her username and wishes she could change it. The reasons he came back was because of her best friend in real life, Hailey, who has an MSP under the username "Hailey Hanna. They got her other best friends, Lexi and Marcy, to join. Lexi and Marcy can be found under the usernames "PrincessRainbower6254" and "xXMarcyChicXx". Teams She originally was a porter (her name implies that), but after Team Pump invaded forumers and bullied everyone, she became anti Pump. Currently, she is on the 9 Lives team. Music Taste Her favorite bands are Fall Out Boy, The 1975, 5 Seconds Of Summer, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots, Panic! At The Disco, My Chemical Romance and she likes singers like Lana Del Rey, Marina & The Diamonds, Cher Lloyd and even Iggy Azalea. She is also a fan of vocaloid, Kaai Yuki being her favorite female and Hiyama Kiyoteru being her favorite male. Popularity and Reputation She is considered a "semi-famous forumer", meaning not everyone knows her, but some people. She's fine with this, but she wishes she was more known. Some people don't like her attitude or "rudeness". Katie has stated before that she is speaking her mind and that people need to accept her opinion. She accepts yours, so why not accept hers? She is also very sassy, but some people mistake for rudeness. Despire this, many people enjoy her and like her. Usual Appearance She usually can be seen wearing black, punk rock type clothes. She's not a fan of light, neon colors, but she likes dark, matte colors. She cringes at her past self because of the pink and purple she used to wear. The picture on the side shows one of her recent looks (at the time of writing this). As for her facial features, she can be with light blue eyes, pale-ish skin and red lips. Media Movies All of her movies are from her newbie days, except for one. She says that they aren't worth watching. Artbooks Most of her artbooks are from her newbie days, except for her "MSP Name Book" and a few others. Looks Like her movies and artbooks, they are mostly from her newbie days. If they have pink on them, it's from her newb days, according to Katie herself. Trivia *She has a Twitter account under the name @soulpunkkatie * She has a Quotev account under the name @soulpunkhetalia * Her tumblr name is do-it-for-the-fandoms.tumblr.com. She only has a few followers at the time of writing this. * She has 2 backup accounts. The first one she uses most often is named soulpunkhetalia. This is where she got her Quotev URL from. The second one is patrickstumph420, which she made as a joke. * She has a wattpad under @soulpunkhetalia, like her Quotev. She isn't on there much, she likes Quotev better. * Her favorite album of all time, according to her, is Soul Punk, recorded by Patrick Stump in 2011 during Fall Out Boy's hiatus. She says she "might love it even more than she loves Fall Out Boy, but only by a little". * Her favorite EP ever is Pax Am Days, recorded by Fall Out Boy in 2013. It reminds her of "when times were better, when music didn't suck as much. When autotune wasn't widely used in the music industry and when artists like Ariana Grande and Selena Gomez weren't famous for just being pretty or attention whores". * Her signoff is ♥Ice Cream Queen♥ and she has put copyright claims on it. So don't steal it. * She likes books such as Harry Potter Series, Percy Jackson Series, The Fault In Our Stars, Chronicles Of Narnia, Divergent Series, etc. She, for some reason, does not like the Hunger Games. * Her stories are very creative, but she rarely finishes them. They normally get too graphic for MSP or she forgets what she was going to write. Category:Female Category:Moviestars Category:US Category:Level 15 Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Celeb